Special Attack
Super Monkey Fan Club This is the Special Attack of the Dart Monkey. It enables up to ten other Dart Monkeys to attack hypersonically for 12 seconds. While this attack is in use, the Dart Monkeys' sprites are exactly the same as a Super Monkey without any upgrades. Blade Maelstrom This is the Special Attack of the Tack Shooter. It enables the tower to cover the whole map with an "unstoppable" whirlpool of blades emanating from the tower. The only thing it doesn't affect is Lead Bloons. Turbo Charge This is the Special Attack of the Boomerang Thrower. It enables it to attack hypersonically for 12 seconds, similar to the Super Monkey Fan Club. Supply Drop This is the Special Attack of the Sniper. It calls in a Dart Storm that drops a crate exactly identical to the Banana Research Facility's crates that contains a random amount of money (it is always between $510 and $2000). M.O.A.B. Assassin This is the Special Attack of the Cannon. It fires a deadly missile to the nearest MOAB Class Bloon and brings it down. If it happens to hit a Z.O.M.G., it brings the Z.O.M.G.'s health down 25%. Sabotage Supply Lines This is the Special Attack of the Ninja. It causes it to take out the bloon supply lines. During the sabotage, all new bloons move at one tenth speed (Note; this is the only Special Attack without an animation that is implemented). Glue Strike This is the Special Attack of the Glue Gunner. It shoots several massive blobs of glue that affect every Non-M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons on the map. Bloon Annihilation This is the Special Attack of the Super Monkey. It zaps all bloons within a short range of the monkey with a super-powerful force field that destroys every bloon inside the field (except, of course, the Z.O.M.G. It does EXTREME damage to this bloon) Ground Zero This is the Special Attack of the Monkey Ace. It drops a single fusion bomb that wipes the whole map clear of all bloons (Due to a bug, it does virtually no damage to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons). Absolute Zero This is the Special Attack of the Ice Tower. It freezes every bloon on the map except MOAB-classes. Call to Arms This is the Special Attack of the Monkey Village. It enables all nearby towers to attack twice as fast and pop twice as many bloons than before for twelve seconds. Pop and Awe This is the Special Attack of the Mortar. It bombards the whole map with shells for about five seconds. It also immobilises all bloons during this time. Rocket Storm This is the Special Attack of the Dartling Gun. It fires one rocket to the nearest 100 bloons on the map. Ouch. M.O.A.B. Takedown This is the Special Attack of the Monkey Buccaneer. It fires a grappling hook to the strongest bloon on the map and brings it down. The Z.O.M.G. is immune to the grappling hook. Summon Phoenix This is the Special Attack of the Monkey Apprentice. It summons a firebird that circles around the map shooting flames at any bloon near the phoenix. Spike Storm This is the Special Attack of the Spike Factory. It covers the whole map with a thick carpet of MOAB-SHREDRs for about five seconds. This is very graphics-intensive and can cause the computer to lag out, or, in the most severe cases, even crash. Orbital Strike This is the Special Attack of the Bloonsday Device. It gives you temporary control of the monkeys' orbital strike satellite, equipped with an onboard directed energy weapon that destroys any and all bloons in one shot. Swarm! This is the special attack of the Pro Beekeeper. It spams the whole map with bees for a few seconds. Sea Monster This is the special attack of the Pro Portable Lake. It enables its serpentine inhabitant to strike the nearest bloon, its fangs ripping through five layers of bloon! Summon Super Phoenix This is the special attack of the Wizard Lord. It summons a winged flame (a super version of the Phoenix that is larger, more poweful, and very mischievious, a term also befitting its master) that wreaks bloon havoc for a whole minute and does big damage to MOAB Class Bloons! Category:Towers